


The Mouse, the Motorcycle, and the Dreamer

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Ronan brings a mousy children's book character from his dreams. Adam gets schooled in kid lit.





	The Mouse, the Motorcycle, and the Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the most random thing I've ever written. Originally posted on my tumblr June 6, 2017.

Ronan didn’t _intend_ for it to happen and yet here they where: a surly, sleep-deprived teen and a sentient, sartorial mouse. Oh, and a tiny, fully functional motorcycle.

Ronan did what he always did when confounded by his dreams: he showed up on Adam’s doorstep. It was three in the morning. Adam Parrish had _finally_ fallen asleep. He was groggy and rumpled when he opened the door.

“Ronan,” he sighed before stepping back and letting Ronan in.

Ronan was vibrating with excess energy, his eyes wide and practically sparkling. “Parrish,” he breathed, “you will not believe this.”

Adam collapsed on his bed. He was prepared to believe anything if it meant he could go back to sleep.

“Yes?” he asked and yawned widely.

“Look.”

Ronan carefully reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a mouse. A mouse who was dressed almost identically to Ronan: minuscule jeans, black muscle tee, and a leather jacket.

Adam blinked twice and rubbed his eyes.

“What… I mean, who is this?” He was wide awake now. Ronan’s weirdness had reached a new level.

“Are you kidding me?” Ronan laughed incredulously. “This is Ralph! You know… _The Mouse and the Motorcycle_?”

Adam shook his head. The mouse, Ralph, stared at him with blatant disapproval.

Ronan was shocked. Didn’t everyone read this book as a child? Sure, Niall and Aurora weren’t your average parents but they still kept with the classic children’s books. But Adam didn’t have that, did he? Ronan swallowed around the lump in his throat. Ralph jumped off his hand and started exploring Adam’s apartment. Adam watched him with avid curiosity.

“Okay, here’s the plan,” Ronan said. “You can read the book to Opal. Lord knows she loves bedtime stories. We’ll work our way through the canon. It’ll, uh, be great.”

“Oh?” Adam asked. “Does this mean you’ll also read her some books?”

Ronan thought about it. Ralph had made it up onto Adam’s desk and was reading his history essay.

“Sure,” Ronan agreed. “But only _The Dark is Rising_. And _A Wrinkle in Time_.”

“I haven’t read those,” Adam admitted. Ronan howled and mimed being wounded. Adam playfully tackled him and it devolved into a tickle war.

They were interrupted by a surprisingly low, “Dudes.” Both of them jerked upright, nearly knocking their heads together as they scanned the room for the speaker.

“Down here,” said the voice. They peered over the edge of the bed and there was Ralph, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

“Fuck, man, I forgot you were here,” Ronan apologized.

Ralph shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.”

Adam stared at Ralph, then Ronan, before doubling over in laughter. “I can't believe you dreamed yourself a… a _mouse_ doppelganger!”

Ronan and Ralph both vehemently denied this but Adam knew the truth and he couldn’t help but be charmed by imagining kid Ronan daydreaming about an adventurous mouse and his badass bike.

You never grow out of some dreams.

[Ralph comes to live at the Barns and teaches the other mice how to ride the motorcycle. They all want one. Ronan spends a week dreaming up different models. The first all-mice motorcycle gang is formed.

Adam and Ronan start reading classic children’s books to Opal. She loves it. Her favorite story is _The Graveyard Book_. She says Bod reminds her of someone.]

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
